


Shota Ballbusting: Surgeon

by RichardPercival



Series: Shota Ballbusting [3]
Category: Shota Ballbusting
Genre: Big Butt, Braless, CBT, F/M, Large Breasts, Shota, Shotacon, Stripping, ballbusting, halfstration, huge ass, sci fi, small penis humiliation, sph, tall girl, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A shota specializes in breast reduction surgery but is taken aback when his newest patient has a large rear end





	Shota Ballbusting: Surgeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirbion_FX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirbion_FX/gifts).

The Protectorates annexation of our planet, Tolarnce, was the best thing to ever happen in my life.

Before, I was a simple surgeon, specializing in cosmetic surgery on a world where dick enlargement surgery wasn’t needed and all the women were natural 10/10’s. My business struggled, and I almost had to file for bankruptcy on multiple occasions. Most of my clients were the results of accidents. Erasing third degree burns, covering up scars, but there simply weren’t enough accidents to make things truly profitable.

Every so often I’d get a boy wanting surgery to better crossdress, but those were few and far between.

No. My business was highly specialized and there wasn’t a large market for my skills.

But then the Protectorate came!! They gave me a load of fat government contracts to do what I do!

Basically, I fulfilled two needs that the Protectorate would pay handsomely for.

  1. For fighter pilots, they need to be a certain ‘size’. If their boobs are too big it’ll cause problems with how the seatbelts were designed, it’s a safety hazard. One of my many skills is breast reduction surgery, so women are sent to me all the time. Turns out theres a lot of well endowed women wanting to be pilots, and the number of ever expanding trade routes requires a lot patrolling.
  2. The boys of Tolarnce look real young. Despite the fact that I’m 42, most women are shotacons so they’d rather I fiddle around with their breasts than some creepy old alien.

With these things in mind, I could afford this fine beachfront office! I have employees! Apprentices! Disposable income! Life has never been better for me, or my employees who I’ve made very rich!

I also look at tities all day, big ones that need to be reduced, so thats a plus.

My name is Dr. Falarfalda, I’m 4’5” and have seaweed shaped, blonde hair that rest just above my shoulders. This day, I wore a white labcoat with sleeves a bit too long for my arms, and light blue scrubs underneath. Also a clip on red tie cause I’m a respectable working adult.

It was 6am and I was the first employee to walk through the doors. I walked with a smile on my face and brought eight cups of coffee for the workers.

Then, I went into my office to review the cases I’d be handling today. Theres a lot of aliens in the Protectorate, and while we all have similar human biology, there are a few key differences I need to be aware of.

Take my second patient. She’s from a bird like people with very weak skin. Any kind of taping will rip her flesh so I needed to use this special adhesive the Protectorate sent me.

Or my fourth patient. Religious law on her home world means her tits have to be a very particular size for women in the military. She didn’t want a reduction, she wanted them gone, totally flat chested.

Third patient for the day, anesthesia doesn’t work on their people, so basically someone with a fat cock needed to plow her while I’m working, cause the orgasm dulls all pain or something. Luckily, one of my assistants could handle that... I... well, couldn’t...

Seventh patient, blah blah, you get the idea.

I have a lot of patients, the protectorate needs fighter pilots.

So my employees started filtering in, real cute boys from all across the country. Theres a reason women across the Protectorate want to be treated in my facility! And it’s great! I have plans! Currently I can only do 10 women a day, but I’m gonna expand! One day, Tolarnce will no long be known as ‘the shota planet’, it’ll be ‘the breast reduction planet’!!

Anyway, I’ll take you through my harrowing experience with patient five.

Due to not wanting to commit a hipaa violation, I’ll call her Mrs. Candace.

So Candace walked in around 1 in the afternoon, just after lunch.

She looked like a standard human, long brown hair, clean skin all across her face. Shes 5’6” and had a great body! She wore a baggy track suit with the jacket tied around her waist. Her top was a simple wife beater, the fabric strained to hold her big tities, and it was very clear by the bumps that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The tracksuit was black with white accents, the jacket tied around her waist and with baggy pants. She squeaked as she walked, the leg fabric rubbing against each other.

As a military woman, her blue eyes were sharp and she had a bit of muscle on her arms.

She walked to the front desk.

“Good day.” Her voice was filled with authority. “I have an appointment.”

“Alwighy!!” The cute boy behind the desk said with a lisp and a smile. “Just fiw out this fowrum and we’ll get wright to you!” He pushed forward a clipboard, she took it and a pen, then went to sit down. She crossed one leg over the other as she filled it out, and then a few attendants went over.

Three in total, adorable boys in nurses uniforms cause thats what women in the galaxy enjoy.

“Hello!” One said. “Might we interest you in a complimentary massage? Studies have shown it helps the surgery go smoother if your muscles are nice and limber!”

Candace looked at them, their three smiling faces, with a judgmental eye.

“Come closer.” She straightened her back, revealing her flat tummy and the contrast with her chest.

The three boys did, ready to be inspected and confident that they would pass.

Candace looked them over, up and down, they stood on the left side of her chair. With a heavy grip from many hours pulling the levers and dials of training planes, she shot her hands out and grabbed the sacks of the left and right boys. Upon feeling their sizes, she frowned and squeezed.

Their eyes bulged out and their hands instantly shot down to her wrists. Their torso’s curled forward in agony, their teeth clamped shut. Candace twisted their balls and the two boys collapsed.

The receptionist giggled to himself, glad his job kept him from that kind of danger.

The middle boy was shocked at this and he didn’t know how to react. He panicked. When his two friends fell, he was next. Candace grabbed him, and fear wracked his mind!

But she smiled. “You’re a bit more well endowed then your friends. Congratulations.” She leaned back. “I will allow you to do as you wish.”

“Wh-what?”

Candace gave him a supportive pat on the testicles, enough to make him lean forward and grimace, but not enough to floor him like the other two.

Let me be clear, by the way. He was NOT well endowed. That’s bullshit, what she just said. That guy just has bigger than average balls, so, for a quick fondle, it feels like he’s well endowed, but it wouldn’t do anything for a woman!

Anyway, with a pained but determined smile, he went behind her chair, set it so she was leaning back a bit, and started his massage as she continued the paperwork.

While that happened, Kate, my only female employee, a 6’3” brunette that doubled as a bodyguard, collected the two boys and ‘nursed’ them back to health in the break room.

So the boy went away at massaging Candace’s shoulders and big boobs, he really got into the muscles underneath. His soft hands put a not-dissatisfied look on Candace’s face, and she allowed him to continue getting a handful of her ample breasts. By his face, I could tell he was a bit nervous about overstepping his bounds, but he even started pinching and teasing her nipples through the fabric and she was okay with it.

“You’re quite good at this.” She declared. “Is this your main job or just an aspect of it?”

“I-I…” He blushed. “My job is to do whatever the customer wants… S-so long as it doesn’t impede my ability to help other customers.”

“I see. Since your business focuses on reductions you want to give women one last taste of a massage they can never get again?”

“…Yes.” In his mind, he thought ‘The Doctor didn’t give me any direction beyond ‘be a patriot and make these soldiers orgasm from just their tits’.’

She gave a sly smile and raised an eyebrow. “How do they compare? To the many other’s that you’ve serviced?”

“Oh, fantastic! Definitely the upper 10 percentile!” He said, repeating what he’s said hundreds of times to hundreds of different women. “The firmness, the size, it’s all perfect! Exactly what I prefer!”

The massaged continued for a bit longer, and then my secretary called her back into a specific room.

“Just head on over to woom twoo,” the boy behind the desk said, “an chain (change) intoo da gown on the tabul.”

Candace got up, patted her masseuse on the head, and went into the back. There were ten rooms in total. It takes a few hours for women to recover from surgery, so a few always have formerly-well-endowed women inside, being treated by my assistants. Once I trained up a few more surgeons, I planned to expand to use all ten rooms at once, and then from there I could think about moving into a new building. I was thinking about this nice place near the space port, nestled between a strip club and a hostess bar. The women get their breasts reduced and could immediately pay boys to reassure them that they still look sexy as hell and anyone would be lucky to give them a plow.

Anyway, she moved to room two, and this is where I came in.

After having just taken a quick break for a juice box and a candy bar, to keep my energy up between operations, I assumed that room two being unlocked meant that the patient was ready for me.

Candace had walked in the room and she quickly found the gown. With a shrug (oh, I know this cause there’s cameras in each room. It’s a legal measure to make sure no drugged up woman rapes one of my employees) she stripped off her wifebeater top, revealing her large natural breasts that rested firm on her ribcage, and tossed the fabric aside. Next, she stripped off the tracksuit jacket that was tied around her waist, and tossed that on the medical chair. Following that, she kicked off her shoes, and then, finally, she peeled down her pants.

That’s when I walked in.

Damn!! Her butt was so big!

I opened up the door and got a face full as she slowly bent over to remove her pants, and it was so wide! There was so much meat there! She still had panties on, pure white ones that covered most of her cheeks, but after she got out of her pants those went too! She had to stretch out the band to pass them over her hips, but she full on showed me her shaved pussy and freshly cleaned asshole!

Her waist was pretty small, so much so that, with her jacket around her waist, it would have been impossible to guess what she was hiding! Like, I could wrap one arm around her waist, but with all that cushion on her backside I doubt I could connect my hands if I was to give her a hug down there!

It did look really soft and plushy though. It’d no doubt make a comfortable pillow.

Her thighs were no slouch either. Thick from what must have been months of military training.

My face went bright red and I got a stiffy, but I couldn’t move a muscle, I was so stunned. I had seen loads of naked women before, both at work and in the off hours, but never like this! I usually see their chest! When I do see their lower half they never look like this!! I had never seen such a perfectly sculpted rear end!

Still without noticing me, she stepped out of her panties and put on the medical gown. With her particular… ‘proportions’, the gown ended at her mid thigh, rather than at her knees like it’s supposed to. It was tied at her left side, so I could see the bare skin of her hip and up to a tiny amount of side boob.

Candace checked herself, making sure nothing was showing, and then she turned to sit on the medical chair.

She saw me standing there, mouth agape, face red, and with a small tent in my loose scrubs.

“U-uh-“ I said.

She didn’t seem to get mad, or embarrassed. No, she just narrowed her eyes slightly and rocketed her foot forward to smash my testicles up into my pelvis, lifting me in the air a solid foot. In the moment, I thought she had just castrated me. My eyes went wide and I was just a moment away from letting out a blood curdling scream at the top of my lungs as the bone shattering pain shook across my body like a bolt of lightning. Before I could let out a sound she covered my mouth and scooped me up, closing the door and setting me on the medical chair.

“…Are you the doctor?” She said, releasing her hand and forcing me to stay upright under my own power.

“Y-y… yes…” I said, squirming and trying not to fall over or pass out from the sheer agony. My right eye was closed shut and I was crying a tad, all the muscles (of what little I had) were flexed.

She backed up and sat on the rolly chair… My chair. “Then I shall let you off with the warning that you should knock before you enter.”

My voice was guttural. “O-okay…”

“Now.” She flipped her left leg over the right, giving me an even greater view of the fabric split, not that I could enjoy it with what just happened. “What does the surgery entail?”

“Y-yogh… You…” My chest was convulsing as I found it hard to breath. “I’ll… R-remo-ugh, ve…” I think my face turned kinda green, I wanted to vomit.

She rolled her eyes. “Are you still in pain from that?” I nodded. “Such a weak people. When the males of my home are young, it’s a mothers duty to ritualistically beat the frailty out of their testicles, such that, upon maturity, not even a bullet to the region could bring them to their knees.”

“C-cooo… S-sounds nice… R-… right about now…” At that point, I fell forward. My knee’s were at my chest.

“Any guess on how long it’ll take for you to continue?”

I weakly shook my head.

“Such a weak people.”

I rolled over onto my side, my legs kicked the air pathetically. At the sight of this, Candace licked her lips and shifted in her seat.

It took, maybe, five minutes for me to compose myself enough to speak. In that time, Candace waited there, patiently, and I don’t know what she was thinking. With great effort, I pushed myself into an upright position, but my hands were still locked around my crotch in a futile effort to dull some of the pain.

“A-ahh… Sorry… About the wait.”

“Do not be. I’m rather disappointed you recovered so quickly. Were you to anger me further in these proceedings, you’ll force me to wait for far longer.”

I gulped. “Ba-…” I took a sharp breath in. “Basically, we’ll put you under anesthesia, then bring you to surgery where we’ll reduce your breasts to your desired level, then we’ll suture up your wounds and use the latest technology to make sure you never even notice the scars. After that, we’ll bring you back in here and give you instructions on what to do next. Icing the affected areas for the next few days, not lifting anything heavy, things like that.”

She folded her arms. “Is there no way to skip that? For me to have the surgery and be back to work by the end of the day?”

“Ah… N-no. See, we have to… B-basically tear through muscle tissue…”

She frowned. “Very well. When do we start?”

“I…” I took a deep breath out. “I have to, err…. ‘Inspect’ you, and use a marker to specify the points of incision. A-after That I’ll just need you to sign a consent form and we can get started.”

“Hmm. Then so be it.” She stood up and raised her head to look down at me. In one solid motion, she grabbed the collar of the frail gown and ripped it off her body completely. She threw the tattered remains on me. I didn’t see her stand there with her exposed body, but she sat. “’Inspect’ whatever you like.”

I pulled the cloth off, and yeah! She was just sitting there! Holy crap, the way her plump ass was spreading on the seat, it looked like she had to squeeze her hips past those wooden armrests!

Considering that my balls were weak and could no doubt pop with just one slap, I shielded my eyes. “Y-you didn’t need to go that far! I only needed to inspect your breasts! The area I’ll reduce!”

“Fine.” She said with a devilish smile. “Inspect them. What’s stopping you?”

I gulped, again, and hopped down. The shock of landing almost made me cry, and that’s when I realized my cheeks were still damp with tears.

Wiping my face, I hesitantly walked closer. Every so often my eyes would wander to those wide hips and small tummy. I thought about how lucky that chair was, and how she probably never once complained about a chair being ‘too hard and uncomfortable’, considering that she carries around two cushions everywhere she went.

I got closer, and brought my hands up. “C-could you raise your arms, please?”

Hmmm… I wondered how it would feel to be the cushion under her, to have her sit on my back and be weighed down with that sexy body of hers… Oh, imagine it on my chest! Imagine all that weight making it hard to breathe! They’d probably do a real good job of spreading the weight out, cause theres so much surface area!!

“From the look on you’re face, you seem to be having a good time.”

I’m forcefully snapped out of my delusions. “Wh-what?”

She was clearly staring at my crotch, but she had an eyebrow raised. “Is… What is…” She shook her head. “I hardly think it fair, you to have me at such a disadvantage.”

She leapt onto me. Grabbed my shoulder with one arm as she started stripping me with the other.

“What are you-?! N-no!”

“Why the complaints? You got to see my body, and you clearly enjoyed it, I think it only natural you return the favor!”

She easily ripped my labcoat off, then stripped me of my scrub top. I tried covering my chest, and I succeeded, but now my hands were up, there was nothing holding my pants in place. Not that I could have stopped her, I knew that well by now, but still…

Candace had a certain fire in her eyes as she easily ripped the fabric of my scrub pants. Next she hiked down my underwear and pulled me out of them.

Then she stopped. I shot one hand down to cover my crotch as my other tried its best to cover my chest. My face was beet red and I was shivering.

I hate being naked… I always have… I’ve always wanted a boyish figure and a sexy line of definition running down my stomach, but I’m too much of a twig...

“O-oh! Oh…” She said, looking at my junk.

“I-I-it! It’s normal sized! C-completely average!!” I said, slightly bent at the waist. With just my right hand… I was successfully covering my crotch…

“THAT’S average?” She recoiled slightly with a hand over her mouth. “I feel so bad for the women of your world...”

“Wha?” I felt nauseous. Even more so then after she kicked me.

“For the males of my world, ‘size’ determines everything! Social status, wealth, number of wives, my own husband is at least…. Six times the size of whatever that’s supposed to be!!”

My face was already bright red, so it’s not like anything changed. “I-I see… Must be… nice…”

She looked at me with pity, then glanced her eyes around the room. “Err…” I like to imagine she realized I’d be in charge of her sleeping body in a few minutes. “Well… It is, but not fully. When you get that big, you start to think all you need to do is show up and put no real effort in. It can be pretty bad.”

My eyes lit up, just a tad, and I gained the courage to remove my hand from my crotch. “S-so… So even I? W-with the right… Technique, I mean, could be enjoyable to a gir-“

WHAAAM!!!

“No.”

Ball of foot, smashed into right nut, it popped instantly. I fell to the ground, my mouth open as wide as it could go but my voice was broken, my screams silent. It hurt. Everything hurt. Tears streamed down my face as My cheek and side were pressed against the cold floor.

“There’s something called a ‘minimum size’. Anything under that is worthless, no matter what ‘technique’ you try to use. Hm.” She leaned closer. “Looks like I only got one. You want me to pop the other? It’s not like you’d use it much anyway.”

“Ak-...a-gah-gak...” Is about the noise I made.

“What was that? I cant... oh... I guess that much was enough to make you pass out...”

No! No I was not ‘passed out’! I wish I was but I wasn’t! I was fully awake! Fully aware of my crotch being on fire! I, I couldn’t even feel it anymore! My nut I mean, it wasn’t there but it was still like I had just been stabbed or shot!!

She circled around the crumpled heap that was my body, then looked at my face. My eyes were wide open, but my pupils were glazed over and I was drooling all over the floor. She bent over at the hips to get a better look, her hands on her small waist.

Candace sucked in air through her teeth. “Probably won’t be able to do surgery like that, will you?” Her eyes widened, just a tad. “Shit, and I think breaking your boys like that may have been illegal.” She glanced around the room, probably thought about what the military does to criminals. “Err…” She sat down in front of my face, sitting on her calves and pointing away and to the left. I couldn’t appreciate it at the time, but my camera saw that I couldn’t even see her feet, they were completely obscured by her ass. “H-hey… there… Little fella. If you wake up,” she smoothly ran her palm against the smooth side of her asscheek, “I’ll let you do whatever you want, okay?”

“G-uhg!... G-…. Hurhg…” I sputtered out.

“…Mmm…” She started sweating a tad, then got down on all fours, facing away from me. Her legs were spread, showing off her puffy vagina and tight, virgin asshole. She ducked her head to look at me pass her breasts. “Y-you know! Your… c-cock is actually a lot bigger than I thought! That python is a monster!! I-if you… My husband actually isn’t a fan of anal and has never utilized my, ah, ‘backdoor’! D-do you wanna change that? Been feeling awfully lonely back there! Just, you know, get up. And do what you want. Th-then don’t tell anybody what happened.”

Now, what just happened was a perfect storm of things going wrong. Remember the point of the cameras? To make sure no drugged up lady raped one of my employees? Well, there wouldn’t be much of a point to it if we couldn’t actually prevent any of these powerful alien women from raping us, so we have someone watching the cameras at all times… but Kate, the women watching said cameras, was busy tending to the two boys that Candace has assaulted in the waiting room.

Finally, my only female worker got back to her desk and saw what happened, me laying there, with a broken look on my face and a clearly broken testicle.

Kate charged through my clinic and bashed open the door, which smacked Candace in the face hard enough to break her nose a give a gash along her forehead. Then, upon seeing me in the flesh, her maternal instincts kicked in and she savagely beat Candace broken and bloody.

Candace’s tits were mashed up (to the point were it was easier to just remove them, so, technically, she got what she came to Tolarnce for), her pubic bone had hairline fractures from the dozen spots Kate kicked and stomped at, and the skin was broken and raw all along her ass from the many powerful spanks Kate gave. My employee also shoved a large aluminum water bottle up her butt, and Candace cried at that one, she hollered out in pain.

I am, of course, censoring this a lot. Those were only the ‘sexy’ injuries… There was a lot of really brutal stuff…

Anyway, after her list of injuries were released to the public in the court case (because of course I sued the Protectorate military for what she did. Considering I had a jury of my peers, and a lot of my peers had been raped or abused by aliens, it was a quick trial and I was awarded a lot of money that I immediately used to expand my business into this massive venture. Within the end of the decade, it was the most visited facility for breast reduction all across space!!), Kate became something of a national hero to the people of Tolarnce. Boys wanted a wife like her, and women wanted to protect their husbands and boyfriends like she did.

Then the video leaked onto a porn site with the title ‘Strong Tolarnce Woman Fucks Alien” and… suddenly there was a huge demand for porn and movies of Tolarnce women brutalizing aliens.

Gyms and dojo’s also sent a load of letters. That video and my court case was great for their businesses.

And to think. All this good that happened, and all it cost was a testicle.


End file.
